kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8
Facing "Sword Angel" IV is the 8th episode of the Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) anime. It aired on November 25. Raishin Akabane, Yaya, Loki, and Cherubim work together to defeat Bronson, the founder of D-Works. They succeed, he is arrested, while they have their injuries taken care of back at the Academy. However, Raishin encounters a strange girl who looks similar to Charlotte Belew, and even attempts to commit suicide. Soon after saving the girl, the clock tower is destroyed, making him and Yaya even more shocked when they see Charlotte and Sigmund flying away from the smoke of the explosion. Summary Frey attempts to look for Raishin Akabane in the hospital ward, but is informed by Charlotte Belew that he has left for the Orphanage to save some dogs, making her surprised. Charlotte is worried that Kimberley may find out about Raishin's absence, and true enough, the professor walks in wearing a dark cloak. Instead of being mad, she offers to bring both girls to the Orphanage, where Raishin is, provided they obey her rules. Frey accepts the offer, while Charlotte turns down. Meanwhile at the Orphanage, Loki has ordered Cherubim to attack the guards and Automatons, leaving everyone confused to his allegiance. They, along with Raishin, and Yaya escape to a nearby building, while Cherubim protects them by deflecting gun shots at the door. After a petty argument, the two boys realize they are on the same side, and acknowledging they are both idiots, run in opposing directions to fight their enemies. Just as soon as their enemies are defeated, Raishin and Yaya notice a gigantic golden sword in the air, which Loki mentions its name, Lucifer. A man appears and levitates next to the sword. Hearing how the man addresses Loki, Raishin figures out he is Bronson, the founder of D-Works. At the same time, Kimberley and Frey watch secretly from a distance. The battle commences, and Bronson proves to be a challenging opponent as both boys suffer severe injuries. Loki confronts Bronson for betraying his sister, causing the latter to recall Charlotte's words when she said that she was never truly alone. Bronson answers him with the brutal truth: he used some "tricks" to procure the siblings, in other words, causing their parents' deaths. This enrages Loki, who releases his Mana aura, but Bronson punches him down, threatening to dissect him alive. Noticing that Raishin is still able to move, he turns his attention to him. Loki and Cherubim take the chance to escape Bronson's and Lucifer's grips respectively. The boys, and their Automatons, regroup. Raishin furiously confronts Bronson, who answers for the sake of the advancement of science, he was willing to do anything, even commit murder and lies, at Frey's expenses. Infuriated, Raishin releases Mana to Yaya, who promptly attacks Lucifer; Cherubim joins the battle immediately. Much to Bronson's surprise, Yaya uses explosives just as the two giant swords are wielded to each other, causing the accumulated heat in Lucifer's blades to disperse. Both Kimberley and Loki are impressed with Raishin's strategy. With that, he orders Yaya to use Final Whistle: Hisagi Sword Glint, and within seconds, Lucifer is defeated. Both boys collapse due to their injuries. Despite losing the battle and Lucifer, Bronson is still physically unhurt and aims a gun at Raishin. In the nick of time, Kimberley throws a dagger at his arm, forcing him to discharge and drop the gun. Denouncing the man's crimes, Kimberley has her fellow Cruzada mages arrest him, as she comments that the gallows are best suited for him. She soon turns her attention to the injured boys. Next morning in the hospital ward, Loki has had enough of Raishin being unable to control a flirtatious Yaya. Frey then enters the room, along with Rabbi, and four new canine Automatons: Riviera, Ruby, Reveena, and Robin. She thanks Loki for protecting everyone, but Raishin's cheeky comment triggers the start of another battle between the boys, which she tries to stop by commenting Raishin may be part of their family in the future. Everyone is stunned, and Frey feeling embarrassed, runs out of the room. Angry, Loki and even Yaya wielding Cherubim as a sword, confront Raishin, but he quickly escapes to the roof of the medical building, through a window. Frey soon finds him, and apologizes for Loki firing at Yaya previously, but he assures her that he will have his payback at the Night Party. Encouraged by her determination to be the Wiseman, Raishin comments he looks forward to battling her, and shakes her hand out of good sportsmanship. As she leaves, he realizes he has not seen Charlotte since that night she tried to stop him. Looking in front, he notices a girl who looks like Charlotte, and becomes shocked when the latter prepares to jump off the roof. Acting quickly, he runs towards and manages to grab her hand, as he yells for Yaya to save them. Out of concern, he asks the girl if she is alright, but she runs behind the bushes, and oddly enough, suggests that he should kill her, or even work her over. While the girl quickly runs away, Yaya attacks Raishin out of warped jealousy again. Suddenly, the Academy's clock tower is destroyed by a huge blast, and amidst the smoke, the duo spot Charlotte and Sigmund flying from the scene. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes